


Grado’s Shadow

by Shugakuu



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Biting, Choking, F/M, Forced, Forced Orgasm, Oral Sex, POV Third Person, PWP, Penetration, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sadism, Vaginal Sex, Yandere, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:14:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22579171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shugakuu/pseuds/Shugakuu
Summary: Fem Kiran and Valter...S-support? Smut Fire Emblem Heroes fanfic with heavy themes of non-con. NSFW. Please don’t read if you feel uncomfortable with rape, because Valter is portrayed more to his canon self, with a yandere-ish edge.
Relationships: Summoner | Eclat | Kiran/Valter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76





	Grado’s Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> A quick note, I had a slightly longer piece written for this but cut it right down to the smut, because reasons.  
> In short; Kiran and co. were out and a rogue raiding party attacked at night. Valter along with some other heroes held them off, but Valter’s contract was broken (the contract prevents violent heroes from harming the...”contractee”?).  
> Anyway, Kiran and the heroes return to the Askr castle, and she gets a visit at night from an unwanted stranger.

Kiran was suddenly thrusted against the wall by the much larger man with force enough to hurt her back, but not wind her. Immediately, alarms rang in her head. His hot breath beating on her face, Valter bared his teeth in a grin.

“V-Valter?! How can you...hurt me? Your contract...!” Kiran gasped, frozen as her widened blue eyes darted across his face, looking for reason. The Moonstone’s fingers were digging into her waist, boring stinging red marks into milky, soft skin.

“Was broken.” Valter asserted. “Do you remember, summoner? That little raiding party...was not as little as I had thought. It angers me to admit that I was defeated. But your heroes that fought with me that night took me and brought me back from the brink of death. Therefore, my contract was broken, and I am still alive.”

Kiran winced under his strength, she was a third of his size at least. “You’re going to kill me?”

“That would not sate what I feel.” Valter gave her an eerie look, pushing his hand down lower to squeeze her ass. She closed her eyes shut, tilting her head away and pressing her cheek to the stone wall behind her. She was sure she had a dream of this very moment before.

“I’ll scream...” she began. Valter’s smile intensified.

“Yes...scream. Scream for me, Kiran. But not too loud,” he gripped her throat, not adding pressure, “if you’re too loud, your life is at my mercy.”

Realising her position, the girl sniffled in frustration and fear, and couldn’t muster a reply. That was satisfactory enough however, and Valter let go of her neck. She could feel his arousal through his pants. He suddenly wrapped his hand around her waist and he effortlessly carried her with one arm, throwing her on to the bed. She was compliant, he thought. Almost too compliant. Her dewy-eyed stare gave way too tears as he pulled her dress up. He was leaning into her navel, his hot breath now heavier and sticking to her panties. He had no time to react before he heard a smack and his head felt a dull pain, looking up woozily too a book in Kiran’s hand. She scrambled for the door, but was effortlessly pushed back down, book swiped from her hands.

“So the prey kicks and scratches back.” Valter said amusingly, pressing a hand on her throat. She quickly lost oxygen and her head grew dizzy as her eyes widened. “Ah...st...st...op...” she pleaded, clawing weakly at his hand and tossing her legs out by his sides. Wisps of letters escaped her to barely form words. “D...dy...ing...”

Valter loosened his grip immediately, causing the girl beneath him to inhale, her delicate voice wracked by raspy coughs.

“Did you think it would be all over once you hit me with that thin book? With those mousy little hands?” Valter taunted, his eyes filled with sadistic pleasure at her suffering. He removed cases from the pillows, using one to tie her hands to the head of the bed. He began to undress himself, taking off his dark armour and it fell with a heavy thunk next to the bed as he finished with his boots but left his pants on.

If it weren’t for her swelling fear, Kiran would have found his body attractive in that moment. His face always seemed wrought with fatigue and frighteningly contorted but his body looked like it could belong to any other man. His muscles were firm and taut and littered with pale scars. She stared at his body with a fleeting interest and then pulled herself away when he moved closer. He grabbed her to pull her back, pinning her underneath him yet again. His hands ran over to her dress-cloak and he yanked it open. A gilded button clattered and rolled along the stone floor.

“How cute.” he murmured, tracing her lacy bra with his finger. She was trembling at the expression on his face, which she thought was ravenous and cold— like she was just a piece of meat that he would eat and then forget as he searched for his next meal.

“How can you do this after everything I’ve given you? Those skills...the power...I...I bonded with you! We talked so much!” Kiran cried, staring into his eyes with a neglected face.

Valter cackled, pressing a warm but rough hand against her chin to position it towards his mouth. Kiran didn’t think about it before he kissed her briefly, then pulled away. “Little mouse, little mouse. You shouldn’t lament over a predator’s game. We have bonded, indeed, and I hold you in high esteem. I’ve told you many times before that you are mine...my fine, delicious prey. I want to see you cry, beg and writhe. Killing you now would be a terrible waste.

“I also desire to tear into those weak, bloodless men who look at you with interest. You have no idea of the lengths I’ve went through to stop myself from doing so. They could never understand how to truly indulge in a fine woman like you.”

Kiran went quiet at his unhinged confession, even paling. None of his words answered her own questions, and even made more appear in her head. But he didn’t give her a chance to get to them before his mouth was on hers again, this time with more force. His left hand pushed inside of her bra, rubbing her breast and the other was gripping her thigh tightly, fondling around clumsily. His tongue entered her mouth, rough and probing, pressing against her tongue. A weak whimper left her mouth into his. She could feel that his right hand was now on her underwear, the only thing that separated him from her womanhood. He was kissing her as he touched wherever he liked. His tongue left her mouth and he used an unoccupied pillowcase to wrap around her head and gag her into silence.

Kiran was confused by the action.

He tore her bra off, tossing it aside and admiring her for a second before he leaned his face down to her body.

Valter was placing kisses on her torso, chest, stomach and navel, kisses that would begin tenderly, before he sank his teeth in enough to draw some blood which trickled over his tastebuds like metallic honey. Sweet gestures between fits of carnal desire. Kiran twitched and cried out, voice muted by the makeshift pillowcase gag in her mouth. It was damp with her drool. She was maddened by the various sensations.

“You truly are a ravishing sight.” Valter said as he admired his handiwork. His eyes were intoxicated by lust, and he removed his pants, exposing his dick. It was so hard, so large, Kiran thought it looked like it would burst. It was huge and a lot of questions raced through her mind. She was only one third of his size and his manhood was thick, how could he possibly hope to fit that inside of her?

He rubbed himself lazily, before pulling off her underwear with ease and spreading her open forcefully. Her skin blemished and rosy by his rough handling of her.

She cried out, but he didn’t reply as he began to lick her. His tongue began to explore every detail of her womanhood, teasing her clit, sliding along her labia then putting his tongue a few inches inside of her. She wasn’t sure what he was doing, but whatever it was, he was teasing a bundle of nerves that involuntarily drew a very odd sensation. She was no stranger to pleasure but she hadn’t had a tongue inside of her before. And she felt...disgusting, having his tongue inside. Him. Of all people. “Uuughh...” she groaned, and then the pleasure was making her squeeze her legs shut. He pushed them open for more access, devouring her, his tongue pressed deeper.

One if his hands came down to massage her clit. Did he enjoy seeing her try to resist what she was feeling? No matter how hard she tried, her body couldn’t close off the sensations and she began to shudder, eventually feeling heat and pressure building up in her groin.

She let out a cry and then shivered as she climaxed, the walls of her pussy clenching in ecstasy. She slumped there after a few minutes, panting heavily. She barely had time to resist before he had moved again. Then he tore her panties off.

Kiran kicked out her legs in protest, but it was feeble and Valter easily pinned them on the bed as he aligned himself against her entrance. She moaned through the gag and tugged at her binds, face flushed. She was thoroughly wet and more loosened up, but even then as his head began to enter, she felt the girth of his member pressuring her inside. “Aaa...pleath...” she pleaded through the gag, her breath hitching. She was still sensitive after earlier’s ordeal.

“Take it all...” Valter purred. He was groaning as he forced his way in, grabbing the head of the bed as his shadow loomed over his prey. Kiran squealed as he filled her with his cock, the pain making her thrash underneath the body crushing her against the bed. She at least didn’t think all of him would fit in her, but he was in completely inside. He didn’t move at first. She was bleeding at this point, and she began to cry again, feeling like she was being torn up from the inside. “Hurttthth...”

“Ah...yes. Yes...” his hand rested on her face, wiping away a tear. He was pulling back to thrust inside of her. The movements were slick thanks to her lubrication, and he kept moving, moving, moving...she wanted him to stop, she felt so full, but the pain began to give way to something that she wished could remain as pain. His cock hit something inside of her that made her suddenly feel twinges of pleasure, and her moan was changing in tone. Red-faced and shameful, she stared at the wall, trying to distract herself with something else as he had his way with her. Again, these sensations.

He was fucking her harder. She could only use the wall as a distraction for so much longer before she was thinking about it, and it felt so good. Gods forgive her. It felt so good. It still hurt and felt uncomfortable but whatever he was doing and wherever he was thrusting to produce that pleasure, he kept doing it, and she was making sounds she never imagined herself making with this...beast.

“Beg me,” Valter said in between primitive grunts and growls, pulling off her gag, “say it, beg me to master you.”

Hazily, obediently Kiran began to beg. She gazed into his half-lidded, abyssal stare. “Please...ahh...please...”

“Not good enough. Say it...show it to me.”

“Master me...”

Pleased with her response, Valter plunged deeper with a renewed drive. Her sensitive pussy moulded itself perfectly to the shape of his dick...even with its size. She didn’t even know her body could do that. It was traitorous. Her body wanted to drink all of him in. _She_ wanted to drink all of him in. His movements eventually grew more and more erratic, and she groaned as he slammed harder into her, feeling himself coming closer as could she. His hands gripped her flesh, nails tearing into thighs. She moaned at the pain and pleasure before cumming again, rolling her eyes in ecstasy.

Valter snarled and thrusted a few more times before he halted, panting. Oh god, he released inside of her. When Kiran realised this, she leaned up a bit in alarm. Valter chuckled. “Don’t look alarmed, prey...you may not get pregnant at all,” He leaned in with a venomous grin, “so, I will go for a few more rounds and ensure you are bred and tame.”


End file.
